1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular to that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leafed leaves and grass weeds in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
It has already been disclosed in various publications that certain 4-benzoylpyrazoles substituted by sulfur-containing radicals in the 3-position of the phenyl ring have herbicidal properties. Thus, EP 0 352 543 and WO 97/41106 mentions benzoylpyrazoles which may be substituted at the phenyl ring inter alia by an alkylsulfinyl radical. WO 00/03993 and WO 2008/151719 disclose inter alia 3-cyclopropyl-4-(3-alkylsulfinyl benzoyl)pyrazoles.
However, the compounds known from these publications frequently do not display a sufficient herbicidal activity. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide alternative herbicidally active compounds.